Thieves, shinobi and monks oh my!
by Onitsu Blackfeather
Summary: Yuna got her happy ending at the end of X2, but what about Rikku? It seems that the gods are contriving to bring her her happy ending, but through an unexpected way.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer and A/N: I don't own Final fantasy Square Enix does. This is not for profit, only for fun. And to have fun with Auron. hehe Ok, I know this might seem like a TOTAL mary sue. But it really isnt. I'd had Yuki as an original character for several years in my own stories. She has no super powers, she cant make things explode or anything, no magic. Only skill in the Martial arts and that's ALL. Everything I have her done, can also be done by a skilled shinobi martial artist. It's Auron that'd be Uber powered by comparason. He can do magic, he has his overdrive and he's HELLA strong. This has been an idea mulling around in my head for a while though now. I just had to get it out. It's rated M for language and adult situations and sexual situations. I dont want the kiddies out there being mind scarred by my dirtiness. I plan on doing a much gorier and smuttier version for later. And if FF deletes this then whatever. I always have AFF le sigh I just spell checked this and the next chapter. But please let me know if I messed up somewhere.

The darkness was almost complete. Except for the faint glow of the moonlight from the snow it was only blinding. I smiled to myself and huddled deeper into my sleeping bag. Oh! I almost forgot to introduce myself. My name is Yuki, Yuki McLeod. Yeah yeah I can almost hear the highlander jokes coming but that's O.K. I guess I can forgive a few. My mother is Japanese, my father is a Scotsman. What can I say? I'm a freak of nature. I have the tilted eyes, but they are such a liquid azure blue that they could be green if you really wanted them to be. My hair was slightly wavy but so dark auburn it's almost black.

But I'm getting side tracked. This story is only slightly about me. Yes, I am a big part but this is mostly about my companion. Alright, first things first. I'm going to tell you something incredible. I don't know if you'll believe me but that's O.K. I just want to get it down into writing for posterities sake.

When I was younger I was really into video games. Yes, I was a total gamer geek. My favorite gaming series was the Final Fantasy saga's. They almost always got me enraptured into the story and the world. That is until my mom MADE me go live with my grandparents. She wanted me to learn her traditions. I'm still not quite sure if its a good or bad thing that their idea of "exercise" is rigorous martial arts training. My Ojisan (grandfather) is an old shinobi. Their style had been handed down for generations. And he wanted me to learn the arts of steath, subturfuge, poisons, and assassination...especially seeing that my mother was their only child, and I am the next of kin...she didnt want to take on the 'family business' so to speak. Yeah...like I wanted to...But I had no choice.

Now I am writing this on my latop as I am looking outside watching my new friend getting some of his own exercise...well...ah hell. It's Auron...I don't know if any of you are familiar with this particular character. But he's from Final fantasy ten(X). Tall, dark, handsome, stoic and a damn good swordsman. Here's how I got to have him in my company.

I was camping out in the sacred forest of Seifa Utaki. My shishou had wanted me to go up there during the wintertime and rough it, this place was not usually open to the public. So I had to sneak in, it was part of my training. For a genin learning stealth is essential. I had found a small hut in a very VERY remote area, it was next to a water fall that hadn't fully frozen over yet so I had plenty of fresh water at my disposal. I had had little to fear from the wildlife. There was nothing I couldn't take out with my ninjato or a well thrown kunai. So I didn't fear running into a boar, or (as slim as the chance was) a bear. But I was prepared. I had been camped for a couple of days already, and my site was pretty comfy. I had woven a small tatami to cover the dirt floor of the hut so I wouldn't get too wet when I went to sleep. The only thing my shishou had let me take with me was some weapons a small cooking kit, and a sleeping bag...and an extra pair of clothes of course. But I had to hunt for my own food, get my own water etc. Meh, not too hard.

Or at least it wouldn't be too hard if the damn forest wasn't so CREEPY! A little background on Seifa Utaki, it is one of the Ryukyu's; or 'place enshrining the gods'. It is most certainly full of supernatural stuff, very creepy, and very haunted. And well...I just thank the gods that I had learned a little chi control and manipulation before I came here. I'd had a run in with a Tanuki early on...let me tell ya. Those little guys are SNEAKY. It was trying to use a genjutsu on me to get at my food. Sheesh, if he'd just ASKED me I'd have gladly shared with him.

But anyhoo. I'm tangenting again. Sorry.

On one particularly nasty day, the wind was howling, the snow was blowing and I was damn happy I had a sturdy shelter, let me tell you. But something felt...off. Well being in a gods inhabited forest it always felt off but today it felt more off then usual. Sighing I put my hood up wrapped a thick Hadagi that I had smuggled with me around my shoulders and well...I followed my feeling. I had only maybe gone ten or fifteen yards from my campsite when I saw a swirl of color. And I'm not saying just a single color. No it was more like what you'd see in an oil slick, only this gave off its own light. I was curious and made my way over to the lights and hid behind a tree. A flash of crimson buried under the snow caught my attention. As did the huge boar that was mauling it. But I will switch to first person narration mode for this so its a bit easier for me.

The boar was massive, at least twice her own size and she realized in horror that it was about to dive towards the prone figure on the ground. Yuki knew it was going to gore whoever had become unfortunate enough to fall to the bad end of it's temper. "KUSO!" She swore as she ran out and slammed her ninjato into the beast's neck. She ripped upwards with a spray of blood and gore following in the wake of her vorpril blade. The Boar wailed in agony and turned it's attention to her. "Ah crap..." she muttered as it pawed the ground and made to charge at her. She turned and ran towards the biggest tree she could as the huge boar barreled towards her. She grinned as she approached the massive trunk of the yabunikkei (that's wild Japanese cinnamon tree to the rest of you) She ran up the trunk and back flipped onto the boar's back as it hit the tree, stunning it temporarily. Grinning she pulled out her ninjato and began stabbing it over and over again. The boar wailed in pain when it finally staggered to a halt as she wedged the blade into it's spine and twisted, severing it's spinal column and paralyzing it.

Breathing heavily she slid off the boar and staggered over to the unconscious figure on the ground and knelt to check for a pulse. It was there, faint but there but the figure's skin was icy to the touch. Cursing again she pulled them up onto her shoulder in a fireman's carry and made her way back to camp. Whoever this was, they were HEAVY. Her shelter was more then big enough for her to bring them inside and when she had stripped them of the red coat they were wearing she thought her heart had stopped. "Oh..my...gods...Auron?" she breathed. She knew this man, and what a man he was...WOW!

She started a small fire in the little pit and put a pot of water on to heat. She hung his coat up to dry, and put the sake bottle that had been attached near the door. It had been fortunate that I had already gotten some of the cinnamon bark from one of the trees and found some soft bamboo shoots for food. I started the tea and proceeded in stripping her new companion down to his nothings. He was suffering from hypothermia and she knew if she didn't do something soon he'd die. And she didn't know if his death here would be permanent or not. Quickly she put extra wood on the fire to warm the hut, stripped down to her bra and panties and climbed into the sleeping bag she'd placed him in. Her body was warm and she kept rubbing his arms to keep the circulation going.

Sighing she focused her chi to raise her body temperature a nice toasty 102 degrees as she lay on top of him. Folding her arms over his chest she studied his face. He had some worry lines by the eyes, but his face was smoothed a bit by being out cold. She quirked a lip as she ran a finger over the scar that ran over his right eye. He had been lucky that he hadn't been gored by that boar. If hypothermia was the worst he came out with, he was one lucky S.O.B. She sighed as she felt his pulse again and smiled when it was much stronger then what she felt at first. And his lips were no longer blue thank the gods. He was breathing easier and she decided that it'd be safe to slide out of the sleeping bag, especially seeing that she was mostly naked, and he...well...he was. She made to move off his broad chest and he grumbled in his sleep. An arm came to snake around her waist and pull her into him as he rolled to his side taking her with him. She squeaked as he pressed into her and she held her breath as he settled down into sleep again.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit." her brain was going at a million miles an hour as the smell of him and feel of his strong, calloused palm rubbed over her flat stomach made her heart skip rope and her lower regions grow tight. "Why'd he have to be even sexier in person?" she whined to herself. She squirmed trying to get away from a certain part of his anatomy and he growled. "Stop moving Rikku." he said softly and she froze again. "Auron?" Yuki said in a soft squeak as he brought her up, his eye was still closed and he said against her lips. "What do I have to do to get you to quiet down and let me sleep?" She whimpered slightly as he pressed his lips to hers. She moaned into the kiss and felt herself open to let him in. He growled and deepened the kiss, his hands roamed over her side as he rolled her over so he was on top of her. His lips traveled down her throat and she SO didn't want him to stop but knew he'd probably freak out if he opened his eye and saw it wasn't who he thought it was. "Auron!" she gasped as his lips worked miracles on her flushed skin. "Stop...please...I'm not who you think AH!" He had pulled her bra away and had started to suckle her nipple. At that she pushed him away. "No! Auron stop! Open your eye." he froze as he looked up and a blush spread over his own cheeks. He jumped away and out of the sleeping bag "What the hell?!"

Yuki ran a hand through her long auburn hair, trying to get it back into the braid she'd had it in. "Damn you're a good kisser." she grumbled. She looked up at him and got to her feet before grabbing her clothes and dressing quickly.

"Well, it seems you're warmed enough." she said nonchalantly.

She motioned to the clothes hung up near the fire to dry. "Those are yours if you would like to become a little more decent. He eyed her before humphing and pulling on his pants, boots, shirt and armor. "Who are you?" he asked while securing his crimson coat on.

She shrugged. "I'm just the one who saved your life. You can call me Yuki. " she smirked. "You were suffering from hypothermia. I had to strip you and myself down to bring your body temperature up or you would have died. Permanently this time." she looked at him seriously. "You're not in Spira anymore Toto." he glanced at her and she could swear his eye twitched. "So, that is what you were doing in bed with me naked?"

She snickered. " YOU were naked, I was in my underwear at least. And it was the fastest way I could bring your body temp up. Yeah like I was going to try and steal you of your virtue or anything, Whatever." Sarcasm dripped from her voice as she said this and she gave him a half serious look. "If I hadn't gotten you to look at me though it might have been the other way around. Damn, what else do they teach you warrior monks besides how to kick serious ass?" She shook her head and headed for the door. "You stay here, I'm going to go see if anything of yours got left behind where I found you." She smirked. "Hurry up and wait." she said softly before leaving him in the small hut.

A/N: Woo! 2 chapters at once! Man I got hit by the bug this time. I actually have this all outlined out I just gotta get it down on paper, or in my Open Office docs as the case may be. I hope it's been O.K. so far. I'm kinda nervous bout getting Auron's personality right. Oh, if you have any questions about her clothes here are some explanations. If I missed anything let me know.

Tabi-traditional spit toed boots.

Hadagi- A thick warm woven shirt that samurai usually wore. She has one cause it's warm for the wintertime.

Ninjato- Traditional shinobi(ninja) straight blade. It's shorter then a normal katana usually.

Senbon- Yes, I borrowed it from Naruto but hey, it's my story right?! They are needles usually used for acupuncture but have many other uses if you have imagination.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Woo! 2 chapters at once! Man I got hit by the bug this time. I actually have this all outlined out I just gotta get it down on paper, or in my Open Office docs as the case may be. I hope it's been O.K. so far. I'm kinda nervous bout getting Auron's personality right. Oh, if you have any questions about her clothes here are some explanations. If I missed anything let me know.

Tabi-traditional spit toed boots.f

Hadagi- A thick warm woven shirt that samurai usually wore. She has one cause it's warm for the wintertime.

Ninjato- Traditional shinobi(ninja) straight blade. It's shorter then a normal katana usually.

Senbon- Yes, I borrowed it from Naruto but hey, it's my story right?! They are needles usually used for acupuncture but have many other uses if you have imagination.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final fantasy, if you think I do you need therapy!

The storm had subsided but she quickly located the place where Auron had been found and after rummaging around a bit she found a pack full of supplies, and his huge ass sword. She flung the pack on her back and threw the sword over her shoulder. Carrying it how she'd seen him do in the game. "Man, this does make it easier to carry, but shit. He has to have some SERIOUS upper body strength to wield this thing." she grumbled as she got to the hut. She opened the door and propped the huge sword next to the jamb.

"Good god that thing's heavy."

"Hmph."

She glared at him. "Grumpy a bit?" after handing him his pack of supplies she went over to the fire, stirred the coals, added some fuel and checked the water. After adding some green leafs and a stick of cinnamon to the tea pot. "Tea should be ready soon. Unless you'd rather dip into your jug over there." She motioned to his sake jug and smirked. He only grunted in response as she pulled the tatami out for him and hung her sleeping bag up to warm from the fire. "Have a seat and I'll tell you about this new world you're in."

The hours seemed to pass by in relative peace. Yuki had explained the world they were in, she wasn't quite sure he believed her but she knew that once they got back to her shishou's home he'd see for himself. "And well it seems that I'm going to have to cut this training expedition short because of you. Man, my shishou is going to really ream me out." She sighed and he sent her a sidelong glance.

"Why cut it short? I'm not going anywhere anytime soon it seems."

She eyed him. "Uh huh. You don't want to get back to Spira or anything? I need to find a way to get you back there sometime. Hey, how far through Yuna's pilgrimage is she anyway."

He leaned against the wall with a cup of sake in his hand and glanced at Yuki. "She finished it." The girl gaped at him for a second before getting a thoughtful look on her face.

"So...Sin is gone..."

He nodded.

"You're suppose to be in the Farplane."

He nodded again and took another sip.

"But what about Tidus? I mean that kid gets to go back to Spira so Yuna can have her happy ending."

He gave her a sidelong glance and shrugged. "He was in the Farplane with Jecht, Braska and I; last I knew."

She shook her head. "No, I'm sure that's right. There is a continuation of the story for spira in Yuna's perspective. It's HER story. She becomes a sphere hunter after finding one that has an image of a boy that looks really similar to Tidus. I didn't finish that story. It became a 'pretty princess' dress up game. Ugh." she made a disgusted face at the memory of FFX-2 it was...bad to say the least.

"Sooo. This means you really DONT have anywhere to go...except continuing a dead existence?"

He nodded again.

She sighed in frustration and rubbed her sore shoulder where the sword had rested stretching out she lay next to the fire. "I'm beat..." she mumbled.

"Then get some sleep. I'll take watch if you want."

She shook her head and sat up. "Nuh uh. I'm not going to risk you turning into Pyreflies or something by the time I wake up. And anyway, you just barely recovered from some severe hypothermia. So _you_ are going to go to sleep I will stay up." She retrieved the tatami she wove and laid it down where the bed had been before. Then she got the sleeping bag and lay it down. "Watch wont need to be taken here, not really. I have traps set around the perimeter. So if anything the means harm comes near I'll know." She got to her feet. "And anyway, I want to go out and carve out some meat from the boar that almost had you for supper." She stretched and pulled her thick Hadagi on to keep warm in the snow, pulled on her Tabi, tied her pants in place and fastened her leg pouch with a couple kunai. After fastening her Ninjato she made for the door. "You Mr.-big-bad-guardian-ronin-I-don't-need-sleep Go and sleep. I want to make sure you're core temperature is up. And alcohol wont do that." she gestured to the sake in his hand.

"When I come back I'll have some substantial food for us."

He merely stared into the fire and she let out an exasperated sigh before heading out. She found the boar carcass easily enough and brought out her kunai to slit into it's belly. She pulled out what she usually used for her face hood and after pulling out the liver, the heart and cutting out some good size chunks of meat she put them in the cloth and wrapped them up. She easily made her way back to the hut but stopped in her tracks as she heard something in the trees. Looking up she saw a pink face. "Hello Mr. Monkey." She grinned but it faltered as the creature bared it's fangs at her.

"Oookay. I mean no harm...really... eh..heh."nervously she edged herself into the hut and shut the door behind her. Auron was still where she left him and she made a sound of malcontent. "Do you ever listen to what's good for you?" she muttered.

He only grunted in response. She set up a boiling pot and set the heart in it with some water and salt she found around the hut, then pulled out a small pan she began to fry the liver. "Hungry?" she motioned to the cooking meat. She put the chunks she pulled out from the boar's ribs on sticks over the fire and let them set to roast while she finished the liver up. She pulled out some chop sticks and looked over at Auron. "Um...I only have one set...Here, I don't know if you know how to use them. But I can just spear some meat with one of my senbon."she pulled out a couple thin needles and demonstrated by spearing a piece of dripping liver before popping it into her mouth. "Ooh. Hot...but goood!" She smiled and chewed her food.

"Come on you're just grumpy cause you wanted some tail and couldn't." He coughed and she thought she might have seen a blush across his cheeks but obscured by his high collar and those damn glasses not to mention the low light from the fire she couldn't really be sure.

"I'm just teasing you Auron." Yuki said softly. "Here this is how you hold the sticks. You pinch the food with the ends and bring it to your mouth." She demonstrated and handed them to him.

He took them and expertly picked up a sizzling piece of meat, blew on it slightly and bit into it. "Not bad." he mumbled as she took another piece of liver before putting the pan next to him. "Help yourself. I'm looking forward to that heart, but it wont be done for a couple of hours. Boar heart is usually really tough and you gotta boil it for a while to tenderize it." He nodded in acknowledgment before getting another piece.

Time seemed to pass slowly and Yuki could barely contain herself. Throwing herself on her back she sighed. "Auron, tell me about spira?" She looked over at her stoic companion. He eyed her before giving a half smirk. "You already seem to know all about it. Why do you need me to say anything more?" She rolled over to her stomach and looked up at him.

"Maybe cause I just want to hear that sexy voice of yours?" She winked at him and he gave a half chuckle.

"You're just bored so you want to take it out on me. Is that it?"

She grinned at him "Maaaaybe."

He shook his head. "You remind me of someone. She is also hyper, and inquisitive and loved to bug me when she was bored."

Yuki gave a little V sign and giggled. "Ah...yes. The super cute Al Bhed. Rikku, thief and synthesis extraordinare. I'll take that as a compliment."

He chuckled but was cut short by her next comment.

"Especially since you find her sexy too."

He coughed and nearly choked on the bite of meat he had taken and she went over and pound him on the back. "Gods man, don't choke! I was just teasing!" She handed him some warm tea and he drank it gratefully. "Sheesh Auron, really."

"Hmph." he shot her a look before returning to his meal.

"Man, you really need to loosen up." She muttered before returning to the fireside. "We will leave for my shishou's home as soon as both of us get a couple hours of sleep. Maybe if we're lucky I can get you to spira alive. Rikku would be happy about that I'm sure." She smiled. "She's a lucky woman to have someone like you care for her...I have to say I'm jealous." The last part she had said so softly to herself that she didn't think Auron would hear it. And for that she was glad. "Go get some rest. I'll make sure the fire keeps up for the warmth." She gestured towards the make-shift bed and then returned to gazing into the flickering flames. She smiled when she saw Auron get to his feet before shedding his coat and boots. But before he slipped into the bed he draped the warm crimson fashion monstrosity over her shoulders. "We wouldn't want you getting cold either would we?" he said softly before retiring for some rest.

She smiled and drew the thick coat around her more secure. Not long had passed until Auron's breathing had evened out. She meditated for a couple of hours but eventually became bored as bored can be. The smell of him on the coat was not helping her libido any. She wanted to feel his hands on her skin again. I mean he was now a living wet dream. She softly licked her lips. Cripes he had tasted good. Yuki sighed as she remembered her days as a hormonal teenager, she fixated on so many of the fictional hero's and even Villans that she couldn't count them anymore. There were only two she still carried the small flame of obsession for. One was the deformed genius that stalked the cellars of a certain Parisian opera house. The other was sleeping not 5 feet away from her. And he had already shown he had feelings for a certain bubbly Al Bhed. A small part of her had cheered at that thought, she had been a Auron/Rikku pairing pusher for a while. But now since he's here, and alive, and warm...and oh god...she wanted him in the worse way. But she knew he SO was not going to slip up again. He didn't even know her, how could he like her?

She grumbled about the unfairness of it all and decided to just softly sing to pass the time.

Ieyui  
Nobomenu  
Renmiri  
Yojuyogo  
Hasatekanae  
Kutamae

She froze when she heard him shift in his sleep but after he had settled she went into her favorite song. "Kaze ni naritai" From Sailor moon. She loved that song so much and could sing it well enough, her voice was a rich alto and it served her well when having to do the chants during any Shinto or Buddhist ceremonies. She was so lost in her song while staring at the flames that she didn't hear Auron come up next to her. "You sing well."

Yuki's eyes shot open and she jumped a good 3 feet in the air "Ohgeezedontdothattome!" She clutched her chest and glared at him as she saw him crack a smile then finally start to laugh.

Not a chuckle, or a snicker a full out laugh.

She stopped in mid freak-out and started laughing as well. It had been pretty funny now that she thought about her reaction. "Man Auron. Make some noise next time!" she giggled and decided to borrow a line from Rikku. "You could give a girl a heart attack you big meanie!" He had reduced to chuckles and smiled at her. "I'll make sure to knock loudly on something next time."

She nodded. "That'd be appreciated."

He smirked. "It's your turn for some rest."

She humphed. "I don't know if I can after that, I have an adrenaline rush still." He smirked at her and put a hand lightly on her shoulder. "Please?" She sighed heavily and dramatically. "Fiiiine! You big lug. But only if you sing me the hymn. I've always been curious about if you could carry a tune or not." He quirked his lips at her and folded his arms over his chest. "Absolutely not."

She pouted. "Awww comeonnnn! Auron please?"

He shook his head and finally with his half smile relented. "Fine. But only one time through."

"YES!" She pumped her fist in the air in triumph and grinned, leaning in she pecked him on the cheek boldly before diving into the bed. "Thanks for the compliment Auron-sama." She said in a now sleepy voice and waited for him to start.

He took a sip of cooled tea and started in. His low tenor voice made it easy for her to drift to sleep.


End file.
